1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a host vehicle moving area acquisition device and acquisition method for acquiring a path along which a host vehicle travels while avoiding collision with an obstacle such as another vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A steering assist device is known which assists the steering of a host vehicle by imparting auxiliary torque. When the host vehicle travels in a moving area, there are cases where, for example, the host vehicle continues to travel in the same current lane or changes its travel direction by moving to an adjacent lane or the like. The steering assist method, including the amount of steering torque to be imparted or the like, differs between when the host vehicle continues to travel in the same lane and when the host vehicle changes its travel direction. Accordingly, there is a steering assist device which determines whether or not the host vehicle will continue to move in the current lane or change its travel direction, and determines the assist method on the basis of the determination result (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-2518 (JP-A-2002-2518)).
However, there may be a case where an accident has occurred, or an obstacle such as another vehicle is traveling, in a travel area in which the host vehicle travels. Even in such a case, the steering assist device disclosed in JP-A-2002-2518 determines the assist method on the basis of whether or not the host vehicle will continue to move in the current lane or change its travel direction. Thus, in some cases, overlap may occur between the travel area of the host vehicle and a dangerous area or area not appropriate for travel which has been created due to an accident, another vehicle traveling the wrong way, or the like.